In copending application Ser. No. 09/343,104 (filed Jun. 29, 1999, a continuation of which has been published as US20050013462), and Ser. No. 09/292,569 (filed Apr. 15, 1999, a continuation of which has been published as US20030219144), the present assignee details a variety of novel communications and control technologies. The present specification builds on those earlier applications, detailing additional novel technologies and systems.